pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kahili (Adventures)
Kahili is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is a member of the Elite Four in the Alola region. Appearance Kahili has light bluish white hair in the shaped like Swanna's wings with a cowlick. Her eyes are light blue, and has a mole near her left eye. Kahili wears a sky blue visor with a tiny orange patch. Her polo is a light cornflower grey blue with sky blue stripes, matching her hat, with two blue dot patterns on her polo. Kahili's black golf club has the orange and yellow-colored handle, resembling a Toucannon's beak. Personality Biography Kahili went to Alola to answer Hala's call for help. However, she and Oricorio faced an orange creature with sharp edges and a red, muscular one at the Melemele Meadow. Kahili used her golf clubs to defend herself, which snapped, and the creatures quickly disappeared.S&M011: Homecoming and the Brilliant Professional Golfer Sun & Moon arc Kahili came to Iki Town, where she met up with Hala. The latter welcomed her, while she informed him that recently a Tapu Pokémon was seen on one of the Alola islands.S&M010: Defeat and the Commander of the School of Fish Hala welcomed Kahili, who came from a golf tournament in Kalos, in which many golfers from other regions participated. She watched the TV for a moment, and saw the advertisement for the Aether Foundation, which made her nostalgic. She told others were slightly jealous that she lived in Alola, a tropical region with a company that took care of the Pokémon. Hala stated they would not think that if they saw the trouble going on in the region, with all the Tapu Pokémon being enraged. Kahili showed Hala her broken golf clubs, which she used to fight off creatures at Melemele Meadow. Hala was astonished by the news, and Kahili wondered if the Tapu Pokémon were enraged because of those creatures appearing in the region. Having been sent by Hala, Kahili arrived to the Ruins of Life with her Skarmory. She sent Toucannon to battle Gladion's Type: Null. She introduced herself to Sun, and had Oricorio deliver to him the Z-Ring that Hala had crafted.S&M012: The Wild Full-Power Pose of Fire She heard Gladion's explanations about the weird creatures before he left. Sun went to pursue Gladion, but Kiawe and Kahili stopped Sun, and the latter believed Gladion carried a lot of burden to know about these creatures. Sun was not pleased with that, and wondered who Kahili was. Kahili introduced herself as the famous golfer, and one of Alola's strongest trainers. She shook hands with Moon, who forced Sun to do the same, whom Kahili believed he would master the Z-Moves one day. As Tapu Lele was rescued and fed, it used Psychic Terrain to challenge the group to a battle, to show the bonds they bore with their Pokémon. Kahili sent Skarmory to attack with the rest of the Pokémon, but was blown away by Tapu Lele's attack. After Sun defeated Tapu Lele, Kahili wished him luck in defeating Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini.S&M013: Unleashing the Incredible Z-Move After the group met up with Professor Kukui, they went to Mallow's restaurant, where Kukui contacted his wife, Professor Burnet. The group exchanged information about the strange appearances of creatures around Alola from a crack in the sky. Kahili added she fought two strange creatures at Melemele Meadow, and felt like there was a crack in the sky. They also noted Lillie's Nebby has some connection towards these appearances. Kahili wondered if Lillie didn't wish to speak about her past, she thought there was someone that wanted to obtain Cosmog (Nebby) for its powers. The group thought these creatures could likely be Pokémon, and the crack in the sky was the other dimension. After the meeting was held, Kahili bid farewell and went to Hala on Melemele Island to report these findings.S&M014: Flash and Cosmog's Secret When the Trial Captains faced the Ultra Beasts in Po Town, they believed Kahili and Oricorio have faced similar creatures at Melemele Meadow.S&M018: Confusion and Monsters from Another World Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon arc Kahili spent the past six months collecting Z-Crystals. With Olivia, Kahili saw on Exeggutor Island that Hala wanted to train Hau. Olivia and Kahili became pleased, and went to Hokulani Observatory, where the Trial Captains were preparing for their expedition to Mount Lanakila. Olivia planned on giving Kiawe his Z-Ring, while Kahili opened a briefcase, showing the many Z-Crystals she had collected over the past six months. Olivia took an odd-shaped one, and wondered if it, too, was a Z-Crystal.USUM007 At Hokulani Observatory, where Olivia and Kahili had arrived, Sophocles led the group to the Vikavolt airship, which he redesigned from the machine that could summon Totem Pokémon. Olivia admitted she felt safer while riding Kahili's Skarmory, so Sophocles' Togedemaru electrocuted everyone to go inside. Inside, the group revised that the crack in the sky had been opened at Mount Lanakila, and suspected that Sun and Moon came out. Molayne reminded they would have to fight the Ultra Beasts, but exclaimed the importance of rescuing Sun and Moon out of there. Suddenly, the airship got hit. The Vikavolt airship crashed, as they were attacked by the Ultra Beasts, and the Aether Foundation employees.USUM008 With the arrival of the four Guardian Deities, Kahili went out of the aircraft. She teamed up with Tapu Bulu on divering some of the Ultra Beasts to Akala Island, where her battle would continue.USUM009 Pokémon On hand See also *Kahili (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Female characters Category:Elite Four Category:Flying Pokémon User